


Falling

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Glee
Genre: After some off-screen angst, First Time, M/M, Nothing but fluff and smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt felt like a freshly shaken snow globe — thoughts, emotions, and sensations swirling wildly.  Blaine was the hand that shook him, quite literally.  Blaine’s hands on his body made Kurt tremble.  But Blaine was also gravity.  He pulled Kurt in, causing him to settle.  Blaine was a safe place to land.  Like the last snow of winter, Kurt let himself fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisssquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisssquared/gifts), [dreamcatcher (darcangell23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/gifts).



 

The first time Kurt and Blaine awoke, there was talking.  Opening up about everything they’d each been thinking and feeling over the past few days wasn’t easy, but it left them both with a profound sense of relief that allowed them to fall back into untroubled sleep.

 

The next time they awoke, there was touching.  Of course, they’d just spent the night wrapped in each other’s arms, but this was different.  If their sleeping touches had been filled with comfort, their waking touches were filled with possibilities.

 

…

 

Kurt could feel Blaine’s quiet breath against his nape, Blaine’s t-shirt clad chest against his bare back, Blaine’s hips pressing into his buttocks, Blaine’s arms holding him close.  As he snuggled back into that warm embrace, Kurt felt Blaine’s penis begin to swell.  His breath caught, then released.  Kurt took Blaine’s hand, resting over his heart, and laced their fingers together.

 

Blaine let out a pleased, sleepy hum, and kissed the back of Kurt’s neck.  Emboldened, Kurt brought Blaine’s fingers to his lips.  He kissed each one in turn, then pulled the thumb into his mouth and gave an experimental suck.  

 

…

 

Blaine gasped, suddenly fully awake.  His hips bucked forward involuntarily, pressing his cock against Kurt’s ass.  God, that ass.  How could someone so thin have such a magnificently plush ass?  And those sinful black boxers.  Blaine could feel the silk around the edges of his own simple cotton briefs.  Briefs which were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight.

 

Kurt’s tongue was doing wicked things to Blaine’s thumb, probing the nail groove, flicking over the knuckle, swirling around in a way that made his cock twitch in vicarious pleasure.  For someone who’d never given a blow job, Kurt was creating an uncanny simulation.  As his teeth scraped over the pad of Blaine’s thumb, Blaine moaned.

 

Kurt released his thumb with a pop.  He kissed the hammering pulse at Blaine’s wrist, then pulled his arm forward, nosing down into the crook of his elbow.  Kurt mouthed at the sensitive skin there, drawing folds of it between his lips, nibbling lightly, sucking a bruise into the tender flesh.  Blaine squirmed against him, nerve endings alight.  Kurt was discovering erogenous zones he hadn’t even known he possessed.

 

…

 

Kurt turned in Blaine’s arms, bringing them face to face.  Yes, that’s what he wanted.   Blaine’s face.  A face that had become unexpectedly dear to him.  Blaine’s eyes — pupils wide, irises amber in this light — gazed back at him with a look of fondness and wonder that was almost painful to accept.  Blaine’s lips were parted, kissable.  Kissed.

 

Kissing Blaine was a conversation every bit as illuminating as the talk they’d shared earlier.  The tenderness with which their lips met, the yearning, Blaine’s obvious desire told Kurt everything he needed to know.  Kurt only had one word running through his own mind: _yes._          

 

He didn’t think he’d spoken aloud, but somehow Blaine heard him.  Suddenly Kurt was on his back, and Blaine’s hands were everywhere —tangling in his hair, cupping his cheeks, caressing his chest, teasing his nipples, sliding lower and lower… 

  

Kurt felt like a freshly shaken snow globe — thoughts, emotions, and sensations swirling wildly.  Blaine was the hand that shook him, quite literally.  Blaine’s hands on his body made Kurt tremble.

 

But Blaine was also gravity.  He pulled Kurt in, causing him to settle.  Blaine was a safe place to land.  Like the last snow of winter, Kurt let himself fall.  

 

…

 

Blaine was drunk on Kurt’s kisses, on the sight of him laid out upon the bed, on the feeling of his soft skin.  He couldn’t get enough of that skin, against his own, under his fingertips.  Why were there still layers of fabric between them?  Blaine quickly shucked his t-shirt and briefs, then slid his thumbs into the waistband of Kurt’s silk boxers.  A glance at Kurt’s face for permission, a brief nod and subtle lifting of his hips, and they were finally naked together.

 

Kurt was beautiful.  There was no other word for it.  Or, in fact, there were dozens, hundreds, thousands of words, enough to fill an entire thesaurus if Blaine cared to do so, but at the moment, he couldn’t think of them.  Kurt was beautiful, and Kurt was here in this bed, and nothing else mattered. 

 

Blaine ran his hands down that long expanse of pale skin, over taut muscles that quivered at his touch.  He wanted to explore every inch of that skin with his hands, his lips, his tongue.  He wanted to drink Kurt in, to absorb him, to fill and be filled to overflowing.

 

Blaine covered Kurt’s body with his own.

 

…

 

Kurt’s body thrummed with pleasure.  Blaine’s solid, compact weight on him was a revelation: everything he’d never known he’d needed.  How naive he’d been, how needlessly afraid.  This physical and emotional connection with Blaine transcended anything he could have imagined.  It was incredible.

 

As Blaine rocked down against him, his quiet murmurings resolved into words.  Kurt had expected that he would use correct, clinical terms, but Blaine said _cock_ , and _ass_ , and _fuck._ Instead of sounding crude, though, his mouth transformed the words into a new language of love.  Kurt had always had a facility for languages.  He wanted nothing more than to immerse himself in this one.  

 

…

 

Blaine’s hips knew this dance, rocking down against Kurt’s of their own volition, sliding their cocks together with delicious friction.  What had begun as a full-body sensual experience was slowly coalescing into a single point of exquisite focus.  Blaine braced himself on one arm, freeing his other hand to wrap, as well as it could, around both of their cocks, squeezing them together.

 

Kurt, quick study that he was, brought one hand down to join his, while clutching his ass with the other.  Blaine groaned, thrusting into the tight circle of their fists, fast, faster.  Kurt arched beneath him, crying out, cock pulsing against Blaine’s.  

 

Blaine’s orgasm slammed through him, stealing his breath.  He went rigid, frozen in ecstasy, then trembled through the aftershocks.  His arm gave out, and he collapsed down on top of Kurt.  Their softening cocks, trapped between their bellies, twitched in unison.  

 

“Blaine?”

 

“Hmmm?

 

“That was amazing.”

 

“Mmmhmm…”

 

“Can we do it again?”

 

“Yeah.  But I think I’m going to pass out, now, so we might have to wait until I regain consciousness.”

 

Blaine heard Kurt’s low chuckle and felt the press of lips against his temple before he drifted off to sleep.

 

…

 

The third time Kurt and Blaine awoke, they did it again.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
